1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to fluid flow restrictor valves and more particularly to an in-line valve having discs mating and mismating orifices in a flow passageway.
In the interest of economy the oil industry at present generally relies heavily on a line of valves for restricting fluid flow commonly called "ball valves."
This type of valve functions quite satisfactorily, for the most part, in restricting fluid flow at pressures below 300 psi differential pressure but has the disadvantage that flow passageways formed through the ball portion of the valve impinge against the valve sealing surface of the body so that the valve has a relatively short sealing life. Therefore, the useful life of such valves is relatively short. Abrasives in the fluid rapidly wear the fluid passageways resulting in a fluid leaking valve since the ball fluid passageways cannot be satisfactorily sealed.
This invention provides an in-line valve body which houses a pair of multiple orifice rotatable discs with one disc being rotatable relative to the other for aligning and misaligning the disc ports and controlling the fluid flow.
2. Description of the prior art.
Multiple orifice discs are well known for their feature of controlling fluid flow; however, since one of the discs must be stationary and the other pinned to an angularly rotatable part, necessary control components have heretofore failed to provide a competitively priced flow restrictor valve.
This invention solves the pinned disc rotating problem by providing a cylindrical disc rotator having diametrically offset bores therethrough providing sufficient axial area for receiving pins secured to one disc and controlling its angular rotation relative to the other disc resulting in a 2 inch NPT valve with a fluid flow Cv rating of over 20.